Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to parts of scanner, in particular to a self-push scanner cover.
Description of Related Art
A top cover is arranged on a conventional scanner, a pressing plate is arranged on an internal side of the top cover, and a sponge pad is stacked between the pressing plate and the top cover. While scanning a document, the document is pressed on the scanner by the top cover to fit the scanner. A user presses the top cover by hand to provide a point force, the document cannot be uniformly pressed and the sponge pad and the pressing plate are therefore used for providing uniform press at each location on the document to press the document.
The pressing plate and the sponge pad have to be manually assembled onto the top cover, a surface of the sponge pad is pasted on the internal side of the top cover in advance and the pressing plate is then pasted on the other surface of the sponge pad. The assembly process includes complex steps such as removing release liners and pasting, and therefore cannot be automatically operated.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.